


Vamos cuidar de você

by woIfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, Werewolf, jily, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woIfstar/pseuds/woIfstar
Summary: Os marotos precisam salvar a vida de Remus após ele se machucar gravemente durante uma lua cheia.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vamos cuidar de você

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ cenas que incluem dor, ferimentos graves e sangue, pensamentos suicidas e menções à mortes que acontecem durante a saga. Apenas leiam caso não se sintam desconfortáveis.
> 
> Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling, mas eu não compactuo com suas ideologias.

Na noite anterior havia sido lua cheia.  
Desde que Remus completou quinze anos, suas transformações deixaram de ser tão agressivas, ele suspeitava que isso deve ter acontecido no mesmo período em que seus amigos se tornaram em animagos para acompanhá-lo durante a noite e que isso poderia tranquilizar o lobo que havia dentro de si, mas agora, com dezessete, havia sido a primeira noite em que as coisas ficaram mais feias.  
Fazia muito tempo que Lupin não sentia tanta dor ou então que via tanto sangue. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que Sirius teve que carregá-lo pelo túnel até o dormitório deles. Muito tempo desde a última vez que Peter arregalou os olhos medrosos daquela forma e muito tempo desde a última vez que James cogitou chamar Madame Pomfrey.  
— Não, não a chame — Remus havia pedido, com a voz rouca.  
Pomfrey não cuidava dele desde que ele era criança, mas agora ele já era maior de idade, um dia teria que aprender a se cuidar sozinho. Ele não teria Hogwarts para sempre, assim como não teria seus amigos.  
Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma fisgada na barriga. Sirius o segurou antes que ele fosse ao chão.  
— Vai com calma — ele pede, segurando seu corpo num abraço.  
Ainda haviam traços lupinos em Remus, ele ainda podia sentir. Os seus caninos mais longos que o normal, perfurando o interior de seus lábios, seus ossos estalando a cada movimento, a raiva dentro de si, o escuro que mal afetava sua visão, o olfato que não deixava nada passar despercebido… Essa era a pior parte, ele sentia o cheiro forte dos amigos e, mesmo que o sol já tivesse surgido e sua consciência voltado, talvez ele ainda pudesse os transformá-los se quisesse. Talvez seja assim que Greyback tenha se tornado quem ele é. Remus nunca havia mordido alguém, nem sequer um animal, e afastava esse pensamento todas as vezes que ele surgia no íntimo de sua mente.  
Com o corpo de Sirius tão próximo do seu, a única coisa que ele tentou pensar era em como devia ser decepcionante manchar as vestes caras dele com o seu sangue sujo.  
Mas Sirius, que também sentia o forte odor de sangue e o via em suas mãos, não pensou nisso em nenhum momento. Foi rápido em pedir para James um cobertor e o enrolou no corpo nu do amigo. Também foi rápido em pegá-lo novamente em seus braços, dessa vez o tirando o chão e o aninhando como se fosse uma criança. Remus, cansado, com dor e frustrado pela vergonha que sentia, apenas se permitiu em deitar sua cabeça no peito de Sirius, perto de onde ele podia ouvir seu coração bater, e se deixou ser levado. Ele ouvia o outro garoto dizer repetidamente em sussurros “não se preocupe, vamos cuidar de você, apenas fique acordado”. Ele sabia que aquele tom de voz era de preocupação, ele também estava começando a se preocupar consigo próprio, mas tudo o que conseguia era continuar a soltar pequenos murmúrios para lembrá-lo que ainda conseguia estar consciente, mesmo assim, mal se lembra do caminho de volta.  
Ele se recorda de chegar no dormitório e ser deitado em sua cama. Ao sair do corpo quente de Sirius e ser obrigado a se estirar nos lençóis frios, a dor voltou mais forte do que antes. Ele se contorce e geme sentindo os cortes por todo o corpo, queria implorar para que aquilo parasse. Remus sente algum dos amigos o segurar pelos ombros, para que ele voltasse a ficar esticado na cama.  
— Ei, calma, Moony — a voz de James soa, parecia estar perto dele. — Padfoot vai tentar um feitiço de cura.  
Ele faz esforço para abrir os olhos, haviam marcas de garras que iam desde o seu peito até sua barriga. O corte do meio era o maior, parecia ser muito fundo e uma fonte de sangue fora do controle, sendo pressionada por um tecido e as mãos grandes de Sirius.  
— Peter, segura as pernas dele! Ele não pode continuar se contorcendo assim ou eu não vou conseguir fazer isso parar! — grita Sirius, mas para Remus a sua voz parecia ser uma alucinação muito distante em sua cabeça, ele não sabia como ainda não tinha desmaiado, talvez ainda houvessem resquícios da força lupina em seu corpo.  
Ele sente as mãos de Peter agarrarem seus tornozelos e esticar suas pernas, nada muda, a dor continua. A expressão do amigo mais novo do grupo era a que demonstrava mais terror, ele parecia querer fechar os olhos para não ver o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que Remus queria era dizer para ele que estava tudo bem, que ele não precisava continuar ali, que ele poderia ir embora se quisesse, que nenhum deles precisava estar ali. Remus poderia ficar bem sozinho, uma hora a dor acabaria, uma hora não haveria mais sangue a ser jorrado e ele terminaria sozinho, sem ter que ver as feições assustadas dos únicos que acolheram ele.  
Sirius entra em seu foco, segurando seu rosto.  
— Você está acordado — ele não pergunta, afirma, com a voz firme e olhando diretamente nos olhos do doente. — Continue acordado. Respire. Se acalme. Você não pode continuar se movendo ou eu não conseguirei fazer o feitiço.  
Remus queria gritar, dizer que era como um cruciatus, mas ele sabia que não eram os amigos que estavam lhe torturando, pelo contrário, apesar de estarem o prendendo contra a cama, estavam apenas tentando arrumar a bagunça que ele havia feito consigo mesmo. Mesmo depois de tudo, eles estavam ali. Eles poderiam ter o deixado na Casa dos Gritos para morrer, mas estavam ali. Por que vocês ainda estão aqui? Remus queria perguntar a tudo custo.  
Mas Sirius ainda olhava para ele, sua testa suando, com medo e com olhos azuis mandões.  
— Pare de se mexer — ele continua a mandar. — Remus, fique parado, está me ouvindo?  
Ele tenta parar. Encara os olhos de Sirius tentando usá-los como uma âncora no mundo real, não queria cair no sono. Aos poucos, quando parou de se encolher e debater, conseguia sentir seu peito subir e descer desesperadamente, as feridas pulsarem, a fraqueza de seu corpo, as mãos de cada amigo.  
— Isso. Você está indo bem, fique assim — diz Sirius.  
Ele quebra o contato visual e olha para James. Remus busca por outra âncora para se prender, qualquer lugar fora seu próprio corpo. Olhar para Peter, à sua frente, no pé da cama era desesperador da mesma forma que sentir suas mãos tremendo. Olhar para Sirius e ver seu sangue em suas vestes era repugnante. Então olhou para cima e para ver James na cabeceira, seus óculos estavam tortos e ele ainda estava pressionando suas mãos nos ombros de Remus.  
— Você não quer chamar alguém? — ele perguntou à Sirius.  
— Ele não quer que chamem a Pomfrey — ele rebate.  
— Eu posso chamar a Lily.  
— Ela não sabe o que ele é.  
— Ela não se importaria!  
Sirius o olhou cogitando a ideia.  
Não, não, não, não, não, Remus pensava repetidamente, talvez até tenha balbuciado isso, mas ninguém ouviu.  
— Está bem, vai chamar ela — ele manda, — mas não deixe que Dorcas e Marlene venham junto. Veja se ela tem alguma poção de cura.  
James sai correndo do quarto com a capa da invisibilidade, o que era necessário pois ninguém ficaria contente em ver um garoto correndo por Hogwarts coberto de sangue — principalmente sangue de um lobisomem.  
— Peter, pega alguma toalha e molha na pia do banheiro — ele continua.  
Com uma mão ainda na barriga de Remus, onde o corte era mais fundo, Sirius se sentou ao lado dele e usou a mão livre para tocar seu rosto.  
— Continue acordado está bem? Você é o mais inteligente de nós, não pode ser o primeiro a morrer por uma coisa tão besta.  
Remus tenta rir, mas isso só lhe causa mais dor.  
Peter volta com a toalha molhada e Sirius a coloca sobre a testa de Remus. A água fria lhe deu um pequeno alívio, assim como ficar parado.  
— Você ainda vai tentar o feitiço? — Peter perguntou.  
— Vou, se a Lily não conseguir nenhuma poção.  
— Mas você nunca fez ele antes!  
Sirius parecia querer ignorá-lo. Seguia percorrendo a toalha pelo rosto de Remus, às vezes seus dedos também o tocavam, quase que como um carinho.  
A porta volta a se abrir e James aparece com Lily, ela estava de cabelos presos e ainda vestia pijama por ser muito cedo.  
Ao ver o corpo de Remus ela grita:  
— Mas que merda vocês fizeram dessa vez?! Isso são… Garras??  
— Lily, você conseguiu a poção de cura? — Sirius pergunta imediatamente.  
— E-eu… Sim. Mas James disse que era cortes, eu não esperava… Bem, algo com como isso — ela gagueja enquanto tira um frasco do bolso, Sirius o toma de sua mão.  
— É de tomar ou aplicar?  
— Tomar.  
Ele volta para perto de Remus e leva uma mão para a sua nuca, o levantando do travesseiro.  
— Você tem que beber — disse, já forçando o líquido contra seus lábios.  
A bebida desce pela garganta de Remus sem ele nem mesmo cogitar em recusar.  
Lily dá a volta na cama e afasta o tecido que era pressionado na barriga de Remus, o choque inicial parecia ter passado e ela não hesitava em tocar a ferida.  
— O Remus tem um livro de medicina bruxa — ela diz limpando as mãos no cobertor e indo até a estante dele — ele leu ano passado.  
Isso não havia passado pela cabeça nem mesmo do próprio Remus, ele mesmo não se lembrava de nenhum dos feitiços, mas Lily o achou na estante com facilidade.  
— Qual feitiço você ia tentar? — James pergunta à Sirius.  
— Asclépio — ele responde.  
— Asclépio, asclépio… — Lily sussurra, procurando no livro. — Tem função de cicatrizar cortes. Certo, mas antes use Estanque Sangria para parar a hemorragia e Contiflama para evitar infecção.  
— Mas só medibruxos podem usar esses feitiços… — Peter tenta dizer, recebendo um olhar repreendedor de todos.  
Talvez fosse por causa do nervosismo em saber que logo receberia uma enxurrada de feitiços, mas o corpo de Remus voltou a doer mais forte e ele geme, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo eles pararem de discutir.  
— Certo, é melhor voltarem a segurar ele, eu vou tentar os feitiços — Sirius diz por fim.  
Ele volta a sentir suas feridas ficarem expostas, James o segurar pelos ombros e Peter pelos tornozelos. Porém, desta vez, também há um par de mãos delicadas em suas bochechas, ele olha para os olhos verdes tranquilizantes de Lily, se perguntando se ela já havia entendido o que aconteceu.  
— Você vai ficar bem, Remmie — ela dizia baixinho. — Estamos aqui.  
Remus mal sentiu quando Sirius o acertou com o primeiro feitiço, mas percebeu que a mão dele tremia um pouco ao segurar a varinha.  
— Tudo bem… — Black murmurou para si mesmo. — Contiflama!  
Novamente Remus não sentiu nada de diferente, mas torcia para que estivesse dando certo.  
— Asclépio!  
Agora, era como se sua pele começasse a se colar, como se fosse uma fita sendo reproduzida ao contrário. Era uma sensação estranha, ele ainda sentia dor, mas era menor do que antes.  
Todos se curvaram para ver se havia dado certo.  
— Não fechou completamente — James disse.  
— Podemos tentar de novo depois — Sirius respondeu. — Mas já ajudou muito.  
— Acho que um Anecstesi pode ajudar a diminuir a dor dele — sugere Lily, e é ela quem lança esse feitiço em seguida.  
Com a dor passando, os olhos de Remus começaram a pesar. Ele se lembra de um deles ter arranjado uma jarra e a enchido repetidamente com Aguamenti para passar uma nova toalha úmida pelo seu corpo, tirando o odor de sangue. Mas depois disso, ele teve o sono mais pesado de sua vida. 

Quando acordou, Remus não estava mais deitado em sua cama, estava na cama de Sirius, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom larga. A sua cama estava vazia e sem os lençóis, como se alguém os tivessem tirado para lavar na maneira trouxa, ou talvez estivessem tão manchados que nenhum feitiço fosse capaz de limpá-los, devem ter ido para o lixo.  
Apenas Sirius estava no quarto com ele, sentado na cama de James e parecia ter cochilado sem querer. Ele já estava com roupas limpas mas haviam olheiras sob seus olhos. Remus teve uma profunda vontade de se levantar e abraçá-lo, agradece-lo por ter lhe ajudado na noite anterior, mas ele ainda sentia dor e havia uma faixa que cobria todo o seu tronco e alguns lugares pelos seus braços.  
— Padfoot — ele chamou, mas sua voz saiu bem mais baixa do que o esperado. Ele limpou a garganta e tentou mais uma vez. — Pad…  
Sirius não iria acordar tão facilmente, então Remus voltou a fechar os olhos.  
Ele ficou entre cochilos. Acordou quando ouviu James entrar no quarto para trocar de roupa para sua ronda de monitores, acordou quando Peter veio perguntar à Sirius se ele queria que ele ficasse cuidando de Remus. Mas não disse nada à eles, não queria preocupá-los, e todas as vezes que os outros dois amigos deixavam o quarto, Sirius e Remus voltavam a cair no sono.  
No meio da tarde, Remus acordou com Sirius ao seu lado, o chamando com uma mão no seu ombro.  
— Como se sente?  
— Bem — Remus mentiu, com a voz falhando.  
— Consegue comer?  
Ele assente brevemente com a cabeça, Sirius sorri.  
— Eu sabia que Moony nunca recusaria comida.  
Sirius ajeita os travesseiros para ele se sentar. Remus se sente como se tivesse voltado a ser uma criança indefesa quando Sirius começa a levar pequenas garfadas de comidas para a sua boca, sua mãe fazia o mesmo nas suas primeiras transformações, quando o seu corpo ainda era pequeno demais para lidar com a fera que possuia ele. Não era para estar acontecendo de novo.  
— Eu ia trazer chocolate para você mas a Lily disse que chocolate é ruim para a cicatrização — Sirius brinca, dando à ele um copo de suco com um canudo.  
— Ela sabe? — ele pergunta baixinho, a bebida estava ajudando nas suas cordas vocais.  
— James explicou à ela, ela tinha pensado que você tinha sido atacado ontem.  
Sirius percebe o olhar triste de Remus e deixa o prato na mesa da cabeceira.  
— Remus, ela ainda é sua amiga, nada mudará isso… Nós te amamos, e cuidaremos de você sempre que for preciso.  
— Eu não queria deixá-los com medo — sua voz sai embargada, seus olhos começam a se encher de lágrimas.  
Sirius deita ao seu lado e o puxa para um abraço delicadamente, como se ele fosse feito de cascas de ovos e pudesse se quebrar num piscar de olhos.  
— Você não nos deixou com medo. Pelo menos não à mim. Eu sabia que você era forte o suficiente para passar por isso, e o lobo… — Sirius olha para ele, como se hesitasse em dizer. — Remus, se você pudesse se ver… É majestoso. Você causa medo, mas não no mau sentido.  
Remus estremece porque sabe que não havia mau ou bom sentido em causar medo. Sirius passa seus dedos pelos cabelos dele.  
— Você é uma força da natureza, Remus — ele dizia seriamente. — Quando você se transforma, não há nada que te supere. Mas havia algo de diferente ontem, você parecia maior, um verdadeiro líder, mas eu não sei porque você se machucou.  
— Como aconteceu? — Remus queria mais detalhes.  
— Você estava agitado, nós ouvimos outros lobos uivando lá fora e não sabíamos se eram lobisomens, você sempre disse que não devíamos ir para a floresta se houvessem outros — ele assente. — Então ficamos no quarto, você fazia de tudo para tentar fugir e nós continuávamos tentando o impedir… Foi quando você se machucou, foi do nada, não prevíamos isso. Mas o lobo não sentiu nada, nossa sorte é que isso tudo foi acontecer apenas no fim da noite, quando o sol iria começar a nascer.  
— Eu acho que eu sei o que aconteceu… — Remus murmura, se envergonhando com a ideia.  
— O que?  
— O lobo é um animal, já era para ter atingido a fase adulta, arranjado uma alcateia e começado a se reproduzir. Foi o que aconteceu, eu cheguei na fase adulta e os outros queriam me buscar…  
— Isso vai acontecer mais vezes?  
— Eu não sei… Talvez eles tenham aceitado aquilo como um não para o convite. Se os outros lobos não aparecerem talvez o meu não queria ir.  
— E se você acabasse indo?  
Remus olha para ele. Era algo indiscutível, ele não iria se juntar numa alcateia de outros lobisomens.  
— Isso não vai acontecer — respondeu secamente.  
— Mas como você acha que seria se você se juntasse com outros como você?  
Remus deu de ombros.  
— Eu nunca conheci outro como eu. Eu não faço ideia de como seria.  
Sirius não perguntou mais, apenas continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Remus, o que lhe lembra que ele estava quase chorando momentos atrás.  
— Mas você era mesmo majestoso — insistiu.  
— Pare de dizer isso — Remus repreendeu, mas havia um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto. — Eu queria tomar um banho, devo estar fedendo.  
— Não está, não. Mas podemos tentar te levar até o banheiro.  
Ainda doía muito para Remus andar, então Sirius seguiu o carregando. Ele o sentou no balcão da pia e começou a desfazer os curativos para ver como estavam os ferimentos.  
— Pelo menos você está conseguindo ficar sentado — disse terminando de desenrolar a gaze, ela saía vermelha em alguns pontos. — O feitiço foi fazendo efeito ao longo das horas, agora os cortes são superficiais.  
Remus se virou para se olhar no espelho, ele já tinha muitas cicatrizes que vinha colecionando ao longo dos anos, mas os cortes da noite anterior iriam lhe render as maiores que já tivera, mais feias até mesmo que a que cruzava seu rosto ou a mordida de Greyback que ficava em seu quadril.  
Seus olhos voltaram a encherem sem ele nem reparar, ele se sentia tão feio vendo seu próprio reflexo.  
— Ei, está com dor? — Sirius perguntou preocupado ao ver seu rosto.  
— Não, — respondeu rapidamente, secando as lágrimas com os punhos — não estou.  
— Porque está chorando?  
A garganta de Remus se fecha, seria imaturo demais dizer o que ele realmente pensava.  
— Vem, Moony, eu vou encher a banheira para você tomar banho.  
A água morna que cobriu Remus até os ombros apenas o fez relaxar mais. Ele percorreu as mãos pelo corpo sentindo cada um dos machucados, contando quantas cicatrizes teria em suas costas, em seus braços, em suas pernas. As lágrimas voltavam a rolar pelo seu rosto, Sirius queria ajudá-lo mas não sabia como.  
— Vou lavar seu cabelo, tudo bem?  
Remus não respondeu. Sirius apenas pegou o shampoo e o espalhou pelo seus fios, começando a massageá-los até criar espuma.  
— Se você estiver chorando pelo o que aconteceu ontem, você não precisa se preocupar, todos nós já te dissemos que vamos sempre cuidar de você, nenhuma alcateia o levará embora de nós — ele dizia baixinho e tranquilamente, não parecia ser o Sirius agitado que sempre pregava pegadinhas.  
— E-eu tenho medo de… — ele começa a dizer e para.  
— Medo de?  
Ele tenta novamente.  
— Medo de ficar sozinho. Se eu não achar alguém como eu, alguém que saiba como eu sou de verdade, como meu corpo é, como eu… — ele soluça. — É para isso que eles se juntam, porque ninguém além de nós poderia nos aceitar.  
Sirius o olha de sobrancelhas franzidas.  
— Você acha que para uma pessoa poder te amar ela também precisa ser lobisomem?  
— Ninguém amaria um homem coberto de cicatrizes que nem eu…  
— Nós todos te amamos!  
— Não estou dizendo nesse sentido... Sirius, você não entende…  
Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, Sirius o segura pela bochecha com a sua mão cheia de shampoo e o puxa para perto.  
— Moony, sempre haverá alguém para te amar.  
Remus nunca soube decidir quem havia sido o primeiro a beijar quem. Os dois, já tão próximos, apenas sentiram os seus lábios se colarem um no outro. Uma combustão percorreu o corpo de Remus, algo que ele jamais esperaria.  
Ele jamais pensou que fosse capaz de amar tanto uma pessoa.  
Então, três batidas soaram na porta.  
— Eu, Lily e Peter estamos aqui — James disse. — Precisam de ajuda?  
— Não, — Sirius responde — estou ajudando ele a tomar banho. Está tudo bem.  
— Vamos esperar vocês.  
Quando Sirius voltou a olhar para Remus, ele tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto. Remus levou as mãos para ele e o aproximou novamente, sussurrando contra seus lábios:  
— Você também foi majestoso ontem, enquanto cuidava de mim.  
Quando Remus aprendeu a conjurar seu patrono, a lembrança usada havia sido a do brilho dos olhos de Sirius no momento em que ele havia dito aquelas palavras.  
Quando Harry nasceu, Remus viu que os olhos dele eram verdes e tranquilizantes como os da mãe, mas com mãos que seriam firmes como as do pai.  
Quando Lily e James foram mortos, ele queria ter estado lá para cuidar deles da mesma forma que foi cuidado uma vez. Queria levar seu livro de medicina bruxa e fazer o coração deles voltar a bater, mas era impossível.  
Quando Sirius foi para Azkaban, ele se recusou a aceitar que o homem que ele amava um dia teria machucado alguém, mas ninguém além dele mesmo sabia como seu amor era capaz de cuidar tão bem de outras pessoas.  
Quando ele pensou que Peter estava morto, ele se lembrou dos olhos medrosos dele, em como era um garoto sensível. Quando a sua verdade veio à tona, ele também não podia acreditar que aquele mesmo garoto poderia ser capaz de matar.  
Quando Sirius voltou de Azkaban, parecendo mais velho, acabado, louco, Remus não hesitou em se propor a cuidar dele. Curou seus ferimentos, o deitou numa banheira e massageou seus cabelos, desembaraçando nós que vinham se formando a treze anos num cabelo que uma vez foi o mais bonito de Hogwarts.  
Quando Sirius morreu, foi quando Remus mais precisou de alguém para cuidar dele.  
Quando Tonks apareceu em sua vida e realizou seu sonho de ser pai, ele se lembrou de Sirius dizendo que sempre haveria alguém para amá-lo.  
Quando ele segurou Ted em seus braços pela primeira vez, entendeu o que era a força da natureza.  
Quando, na batalha de Hogwarts, ele recebeu o golpe fatal, seu último pensamento foi no filho. Queria ter dito que sempre haveria alguém para amá-lo e cuidá-lo. Que ele nunca estaria sozinho.  
Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ele estava voltando para casa. Que poderia voltar a ser cuidado e cuidar dos que sempre lhe acolheram.  
E que, por mais que houvesse tanto sofrimento em sua vida, havia sido uma vida majestosa.


End file.
